I will kneel to you
by Solveig R
Summary: -"En fait , Mademoiselle Lewis, nous vous proposons le poste de Baby-Sitter des Avengers." Oui, Darcy aurait préféré rester une jeune étudiante paumée dans une petite ville. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais dit oui, rencontrée Loki - Dieu de l'Arrogance et du Mépris - ,Tony Stark - Dieu du Narcissisme compulsif- et serait encore en train de manger de la glace devant sa télé
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, tout le monde! M'apelle Sol! D'abord merci de lire! ^^ Je suis vraiment super contente de pouvoir écrire cette fic sur un couple que j'adore mais inexistant en français . Je vous conseille vraiment les fictions en anglais sur le Darcy/Loki, elles sont juste superbes! Et comme beaucoup d'entre vous, j'adore le personnage de Loki.**

**Quelques warnings: Non, je ne suis pas là pour Tom Hiddleston - ok pas juste lui..xD - . J'essaierai de respecter le caractère des différents personnages, donc, oui il y aura pleins de vannes pourries de Stark, de "insignifiants mortels" pour Loki, de rougissement pour Cap', de "hug" de la part de Thor, de clash de la part de Darcy, une "sweet" relation entre Clint et Natasha et plein de moment de furies pour...Fury. ( Désolée, j'ai toujours révé de placer cette phrase xD ) .  
**

**En ce qui concerne la mythologie et le pouvoir des personnages, j'essaierai de respecter de mon mieux, mais je me baserai aussi sur le film ( donc non pas de bébés Loki/cheval à huit jambes/loups/grille pain T_T...)  
**

**Et oui, il y aura aussi un enfant, de qui, je ne dirai pas.  
**

**Voilà, donc, merci , merci merci et vous savez quoi? Merci de lire. N'oubliez pas que la Review constructive ou juste encourageante est le sésame de l'auteur de fanfictions. Non, sérieusement, merci pour tout. On ne se connait pas encore, mais vous êtes awesome!  
**

**_Chapitre 01 : Prequel._  
**

Darcy Lewis n'était pas vraiment fan des salles d'attente. Pour elle, la salle d'attente du dentiste était l'antichambre de l'enfer. Celle de son ophtalmologue, son cauchemar incarné. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle les détestait presque autant que l'attente en elle-même. Elle se cala encore plus au fond de son fauteuil et soupira.

Au nombre de ses au combien nombreuses qualités ne figurait malheureusement pas la patience. Elle détestait, haïssait, exécrait attendre. Surtout attendre quand on lui avait donné rendez vous. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi de ce rendez vous d'ailleurs, et ce n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Pour la énième fois, Darcy Lewis, resserra un peu plus sa veste autour d'elle, agrippa la forme de son Taser sous le sac et osa un autre soupir.

Elle était juste Darcy Lewis, vingt trois ans, étudiante en Politique – il n y avait plus que ça avec les après midi de libre - à l'université d'Albuquerque, Nouveau Mexique. Une poitrine assez conséquente, des lunettes et un Taser étaient ses principaux biens. Peut être que sa meilleure amie et boss était une astrophysicienne de génie et occasionnellement la petite amie d'un dieu scandinave faisant parti d'une équipe de super héros mais elle, elle était juste « elle », quoi. Pas de quoi remuer un monde. Donc, pourquoi, bonté divine, le SHIELD l'avaient ils convoquée ? Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle en savait trop. Beaucoup trop même pour son propre bien. Allaient ils la faire disparaître ? Dans un cachot humide, sombre et puant ? Sans nourriture, sans eau ? Et allait elle y mourir, comme ça? Sans bruit et aussi jeune?

Non. Non. Il y avait pleins de trucs qu'elle aurait aimé faire. Manger une noix de coco entière. Prendre un bain de mousse au chocolat. Avoir un super petit ami. Fumer un cigare en poussant un rire diabolique. Crever les pneus de sa directrice d'école élémentaire. Surtout prendre un bain de mousse au chocolat. Donc, non tant qu'il n y avait pas de bain de mousse au chocolat dans un cachot, il n'était pas question qu'elle y croupisse.

_-« Brrr, j'imagine déjà les rats … » frissonna Darcy. _

Et puis tout ici respirait le SHIELD, mur trop blanc. Eclairage jaunâtre et feutré. Pas un bruit.

Les quelques personnes qui passaient près d'elle marchaient toutes comme sur un podium. Tout était millimétré, concis, précis. Gouvernement américain, quoi. Elle se cala encore un peu plus au fond de sa chaise et osa un :

_-« Tcch, foutu gouvernement… »_

-« Mademoiselle Darcy Lewis ? » l'aborda une jeune femme en uniforme, cheveux tirés en arrière, mais très jolie. Néanmoins, l'air sévère. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer blaguer.

-« Euh, oui, de toute façon je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu dire non...je suppose que c'était une question rhétorique, bon je vais me taire. »

-« En effet. Suivez moi. »

Maintenant Darcy était sure que cette femme faisait une entrée fracassante dans son Top cinq des personnes les plus déprimantes et énervantes , juste devant sa mère et sa vieille voisine russe.

-« L'agent Phil Coulson et Nick Fury vous attendent. »

_-« Ok, Coulson est le gentil ancien méchant qui était venu nous voir au Nouveau Mexique, et Nick Fury ? Le Boss ? Je voudrai bien savoir à quoi il ressemble. Peut être qu'en étant polie, j'éviterais le cachot. C'est ça, Darcy Lewis, profil bas. » _

.

-« Par ici. » reprit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte d'un bureau.

_-« Ok, Lewis, respire. Tu peux le faire. Pour le Nouveau Mexique, pour tes parents, pour la mousse au chocolat. » _

Dès qu'elle entra, la jeune fille fut impressionnée par le sérieux et le calme de Phil Coulson et la stature de l'homme - pirate. Le bureau était comme le reste. Blanc, neutre. Deux ou trois objets, rien de personnel. L'un des deux hommes était assis sur ce qui semblait son bureau et l'autre accoudé à la fenêtre.

-« Salut. » osa Darcy, sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme au bandeau lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

-« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Lewis, je vous en prie, prenez un siège. » la salua Coulson, sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_-« Politesse, profil bas et subtilité Lewis. » pensa la jeune fille._

-« Donc, vous voulez m'enfermer dans un cachot ? »

-_« Subtilité… »_

-« Non, Mademoiselle Lewis. Il n y aura pas de cachot. Nous voulons vous proposer un poste. »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques mois, vous avez été - malgré vous - mêlée à notre organisation. Vous êtes une civile… »

_-« Civile n'est pas une insulte tête d'œuf. Profil bas, Lewis, calme toi. » _

-« Donc, vous devez m'avoir à l'œil, c'est ça ? Pour que je ne révèle rien à l'ennemi ? »

-« Avec votre protection c'est l'un de nos buts, entre autres. Mademoiselle Jane Foster travaille déjà dans nos bureaux et après un rapide coup d'œil à votre dossier nous avons trouvé le poste idéal pour vos...qualifications physiques et mentales. »

_-« Quoi ? Qualification physique ? Et pourquoi les agences secrètes n'ont pas le mot « vie privée » intégré dans leur dictionnaire ? Profil bas, Lewiiiiis. »_

-« Et c'est ? Aide secrétaire des gobelets en plastique de la machine à café ? »

L'homme pirate silencieux renifla. Et elle put presque voir l'agent Coulson sourire.

-« Non, Mademoiselle Lewis, enfin, à moins que vous ne préfèreriez ce poste là. Nous vous proposons un poste en relation avec notre nouveau projet. Les Avengers. Comme vous le savez, derrière les supers héros, il y a des hommes et ils ont des besoins que nous ne pouvons pas toujours satisfaire. La satisfaction de ces besoins là aidera à renforcer la cohésion de l'équipe et à la création d'une atmosphère saine entre les membres. »

_-« Attendez, c'est quoi cette conversation là ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu une phrase pareille, c'était en septième grade, en cours d'éducation sexuelle. Donc, il me fait quoi là, il ne suggère pas ce que je crois qu'il est en train de suggérer, non ? » _

-« Donc, votre job sera de les satisfaire. Vous vivrez notamment avec eux ce qui rendra les choses plus facile et…. »

Elle devait penser à la mousse au chocolat, aux cigares, au bain à la mousse au chocolat. Non, elle n'en pouvait plus. Dans trois secondes, Darcy Lewis allait exploser.

-« J'espère que vous ne suggérez pas ce que je suppose que vous êtes en train de suggérer ? »

-« Mademoiselle Lewis, il me semble que vous vous mép… »

Trop tard, le Lewis Express avait démarré. Adieu bain à la mousse au chocolat.

-« Non, mais pour qui me prenez vous ? Super héros ou pas, j'ai ma dignité ! Et je ne me taperai pas toute la bande de super tarés pour garder votre stupide cohésion d'équipe pour que vous puissiez sauver votre fichue monde. » L'interrompit la jeune fille, en furie, sans jeu de mots.

Et voilà, Darcy Lewis était encore repartie pour un tour, Coulson lâcha un soupir et osa un regard vers Nick Fury. Ce dernier commençait légèrement à trembler de la lèvre. Super, et un Fury en colère.

-« Donc, non, je n'en ai rien à faire de votre foutue paix intergalactique, je ne coucherai pas avec tout les membres des Avengers et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs que je serai votre esclave. Et comme je sais, que vous allez me renvoyez tout de suite chez moi ou pire m'emprisonner à vie dans une de vos prisons super secrètes trois milles mètres sous l'eau, j'en profite pour vous dire que votre cache œil – oui vous le silencieux - et votre look pirate rétro sont démodés depuis les années 80 et que..»

Coulson inspira, expira.

-« En fait, mademoiselle, nous vous proposons le poste de Baby Sitter des Avengers. »

-« Donc, je pourrai fumer un cigare et prendre un bain à la mousse en chocolat ? »

-« Pardon ? Oui, enfin, ce que vous voudrez. Vous serez leur amie, leur garde, et aiderez à gérer tous les egos présents. »

-« Et c'est tout ? Je serai payée pour faire _ça _? »

-« Oui. »

-« Vous avez fumé?...Je veux dire qui vous dit que je ferai une bonne Oprah ? »

-« Vous avez quelques recommandations, le professeur Selvig, Mademoiselle Foster et le demi dieu Thor notamment. Et l'on vous a surveillée, mademoiselle, depuis longtemps. »

Oui, le SHIELD faisait vraiment peur. Oui, le SHIELD ne connaissait pas le mot « vie privée ».

-« Et j'ai un contrat à signer ? Un serment à respecter ? Ce genre de trucs… »

-« L'agent Hill qui vous a introduite ici s'occupera de ces détails. Devons nous considérer que c'est un oui, Mademoiselle Lewis ? »

Tant qu'elle avait ses cigares et son chocolat…

-« Comme si j'avais le choix. »

-« Bienvenue au SHIELD, alors. » sourit Coulson en lui tendant la main par-dessus son bureau.

-« Bienvenue, Lewis. » approuva le sosie de Mace Windu qui prouva enfin qu'il était doué de paroles.

-« Coulson, êtes vous sure que c'était la bonne décision ? Une gamine? Une gamine à l'air paumée et insouciante? » demanda Nick, regardant par la fenêtre, une Darcy escortée par Maria Hill.

-« Peut être. Elle saura prochainement ce qui l'attend.»

-« Vous avez sûrement raison. Nous verrons. Passons à notre sujet du jour. Ainsi les Asgardiens sont de retour ? »

-« Malheureusement, Mademoiselle Foster me l'a confirmé. Tout les deux. »

-« Les deux ?»

-« Thor, évidemment…et Loki. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Wouah. . Screwing Wouah. Je suis comment dire? Amazée ( oui ça existe Tutut!) par toutes vos reviews, merci énormément à**_** Frenchy, à lili et à gaspiller ,**_** Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point celà m'a fait plaisir, ce fandom et cette langue sont nouveaux pour moi et vous m'avez plus que soutenus, merci encore, énormément.**

**Et surtout désolée du retard (et de la qualité du chapitre que j'avais hésité à publier, il me manquait un je ne sais quoi..) entre la reprise des cours à l'U. , les soirées, la famille et tout ça, je n'avais plus trop le temps, mais je vous promets que je vais m'activer et que le chapitre 03 est en cours d'écriture. Merci encore. Et enjoy!  
**

_**Chapitre 02 : First Impression. **  
_

_Appartement de Darcy Lewis, Nouveau Mexique, Midgard. _

Dans la vie, il y a toujours certaines contrariétés qui vous gâchent un dimanche ensoleillé, vous perturbent un après midi à la plage ou vous empoisonnent le plus réussi des rencards.

Dans le cas de notre jeune Darcy Lewis, cette contrariété avait un nom : La foutue valise.

Pourquoi ne voulait elle donc point se fermer? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce cliché de la valise sadique?

Darcy jeta un œil à sa valise encore béante. Elle s'assit dessus. Elle se leva. La valise se rouvrit. Foutue valise sadique. Elle décida d'utiliser une autre technique. Elle se jeta dessus.

-« Oh putain, ma poitrine ! » agonisa la jeune fille en pensant que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

-« Darcy ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Entendit elle crier à travers la porte.

-« Aie, oui juste un petit bleu, enfin deux…J'ai un peu de mal avec la valise. »

-« Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? »

-« Ca ne serait pas de refus Jane. »

La porte s'ouvrit ce qui permit à deux formes féminines d'entrer.

La perfection presque angélique de la première fit soupirer Darcy. Jane. Toujours aussi jolie, Jane, toujours aussi intelligente. Jane, toujours aussi gentille. Jane, qui avait toujours un flacon de parfum, un mouchoir, des cosmétiques dans son sac. Elle, la seule fois, où elle avait osé le mouchoir, quelqu'un l'avait arrêté pour lui dire qu'elle perdait quelque chose.

Quant à la séduction presque terrifiante de la deuxième fit…encore soupirer la jeune fille. Pourquoi était elle entourée de tant de canons ? Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Jane était sa meilleure amie. Une sorte de grande sœur super protectrice qui s'inquiétait toujours pour tout et pour rien, un peu autoritaire sur les bords mais adorable.

Et Natasha…c'était Natasha. Elle bottait les fesses, quoi. Un cure-dent devenait une arme mortelle avec elle.

-« Alors, quel est le problème ? » demanda une Natasha, bras croisés.

-« La valise ne veut pas se fermer. »

-« Bon, Darcy, à trois on saute dessus, ok ? » planifia Jane.

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête pour approuver son plan.

-« Un…deux…..TROIS. »

-« Oh mon dieu ! Ma poitrine. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai allaiter d'enfants. » Renifla la plus jeune.

-« Merde, Darcy, arrête de te plaindre. Tu m'as enfoncé ton coude dans l'omoplate et ça fait mal et…on n'a pas réussi à la refermer. »

Non, la valise, gisait toujours sur le lit. Béante, comme pour personnifier un sourire victorieux. La victoire de la Chose sur l'Homme.

-« Peut être que si Natasha nous donnait un coup de main… » Suggéra habilement l'astrophysicienne.

-« Natasha, s'il te plait. » larmoya la nouvelle recrue.

-« Ok, ok…Poussez vous. »

Les deux autres jeunes filles se mirent derrière elle et comme si c'était un geste parfaitement normal et accessible pour tout le monde, la russe leva son pied et l'abattit sur la valise qui se referma de suite.

-« ….. »

-« Ok, c'était quoi ça ? »

-« Un truc qu'on apprend dans mon métier. »

-« Tu me feras penser à envoyer un CV. » grommela Darcy.

-« Et sinon, c'est quoi la suite ? »

-« Fury m'a demandé de vous escorter toutes les deux jusqu'à la Tour Stark. »

-« Attends, attends, la Tour Stark comme dans Tony Stark ? » demanda la plus jeune des filles, yeux grands ouverts.

-« Ouais. Tony Stark. »

-« Tony Stark ? Comme dans Tony Milliardaire Playboy Génie Super Ego Iron man Stark ?

-« J'en ai bien peur. »

-« Cool. »

-« Et Darcy, garde ton Taser sous la main. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu verras. » sourit mystérieusement Jane.

_Porte du Bifröst, Asgard. _

Devant le portail, Thor regarda son jeune frère, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, jamais il n'avait eu un regard aussi vide, une expression aussi fermée, c'est comme si plus rien n'importait pour lui à présent. Ce n'était pas lui, pas son frère, le malicieux, espiègle et rusé Loki.

Avant de plonger dans le vortex qui devait les emmener vers leur nouvelle destination, le dieu du Tonnerre se remémora sa dernière conversation avec le Père de Toute Chose.

_Salle du trône, Palais d'Odin, Asgard. _

_-« Père, cela fera bientôt trois mois que Loki est enfermé dans sa chambre, Père, de grâce, décidez vous ! Parlez lui, punissez le, n'importe quoi qui puisse le sortir de son mutisme et de son confinement. »_

_-« Ton frère, mon fils, nous a trahis. Ici ou à Midgard, il n'a semé que chaos et dévastation. Ce n'est plus un autre de ses mensonges ou une de ses farces. Il a failli causer une guerre entre nos deux royaumes. Il a failli mener à la perte nos deux races que mon père avant moi avait protégé, que son père avant lui avait protégé. Avec lui, les Aesirs ont failli s'éteindre. »_

_-« Mais père ! Punissez-le, par Odin, je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose, il ne peut rester indéfiniment cloîtré. » Supplia Thor._

_-« O Odin, toi qui est connu pour ta clémence, pour ta sagesse, épargne à notre fils de vaines souffrances, parle lui. » plaida Frigga._

_-« Assez de suppliques, relevez vous, pour cet ingrat il n y aura jamais de châtiments qui pourront l'absoudre , jamais de leçons qui pourront le mener à la rédemption , il ne m'est plus rien, il n'ait plus un dieu d'Asgard, je l'exile, je le renvoie, que celui qui n'est plus fils d'Odin quitte mon royaume, cette terre sacrée dont il n'est plus digne. » _

_-« Mais enfin, père… »_

_-« Il suffit, j'ai parlé. » ordonna Odin en tapant de son sceptre et en tournant talons. _

_-« Mère ! » reprit Thor en voyant sa chère mère fondre en larmes._

_-« Mon Loki…Mon petit garçon…Mon cher petit garçon, qu'avons-nous fait ? »_

_-« Mère, ne vous en faites pas, nous partirons tout deux pour Midgard. Je le protègerai ! »_

_-« Je t'en prie, Thor, protège ton petit frère, il est encore si jeune, il est juste perdu. Promets le moi ! »_

_-« Promis, Mère. Maintenant, allez vous reposer, je vous promets que je le protègerai et je vous promets qu'on reviendra. Tout sera comme avant… »_

Il n'avait rien rencontré en son frère de résistance, quand il lui annonça la décision de leur père, il se contenta juste d'hocher la tête et de le suivre. Rien et ça le mettait en rogne. Attrapant fermement son cadet par l'épaule il les fit se téléporter tout les deux vers leur prochaine destination : Midgard.

_Tour Stark, New York, Midgard._

-« Wouah. »

-« Wouah Wouah Wouah. Saloperie de Wouah plutôt.» Reprit Darcy.

En effet. Wouah pouvait à peine d'écrire l'effet que ressentirent les deux jeunes filles à la vue de leur nouvelle demeure : la Tour Stark. C'était immense, c'était gigantesque, c'était du Stark quoi. C'était encore plus impressionnant, plus bling bling qu'à la télé.

-« Pourquoi un immeuble aussi grand au juste ? Et le gros « Stark » clignotant, c'est pour ne pas le rater ou quoi ? »

-« Comme si on pouvait ! Et puis tu sais, ce qu'on dit Jane, moins ils en ont, plus ils veulent compenser ! Tu sais c'est comme ton Thor et ses muscles, ou encore avec son marteau, quel type sain d'esprit tiendrait autant à un marteau et lui donnerait un nom imprononçable ? Tu lui as suggéré de consulter ? Ils ont des psys à Asgard ? Vous allez avoir des bébés quand ?...Ok je me tais, enfin pour revenir à Stark, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait deux ou trois complexes derrière cette débauche de ciment et d'argent… »

-« Alors, mes belles, on est impressionné ? » murmura une voix derrière elle, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-« Nom de… ! Ca ne va pas non ? »

-« Très bien et vous ? »Reprit il en souriant de plus belle.

-« Il est encore plus malade qu'à la télé ! »

En effet, devant elle, encore plus éclatant, plus oxydé, plus arrogant que jamais venait d'apparaître Tony Stark dans toute sa splendeur.

-« Hey, je suis là ! »

-« Ca on le savait même si en fait, on s'en bat un peu. »

-« Et tu es ? » reprit le milliardaire en toisant par-dessus ses lunettes la jeune fille qu'il trouvait vaguement familière.

-« Darcy Lewis, j'ai vingt trois années…. »

-« ..une poitrine conséquente…. »

-« Et je sais me servir d'un Taser depuis l'age béni de dix ans. » sourit innocemment la jeune fille.

-« Okaaaaay, je vois le genre. Sinon, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. »

-« La faute à qui ? Y avait des masques pour ça, on vous fait pas signer un genre de contrat pour l'anonymat à Pole Emploi-Super héros ? »

-« Nop, je laisse ça aux Clark Kent et Bruce Wayne. »

-« Sinon, j'avais toujours rêvé de vous poser une question… » Demanda une Darcy plutôt rougissante en se rapprochant du milliardaire.

-« Huh ? »

-« C'est assez, uhm, gênant, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre, hein. »

-« Vas y toujours. »

-« Voilà…vous êtes un Autobot ou un Décepticon ? »Reprit t elle sur un ton confidentiel.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Vous savez bien, je connais vos origines, Cybertron et tout ça…Au fait, comment on se reproduit là bas ? Vous pissez de l'huile ou du sans plomb ? Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas de Transformer femelles ? C'est une forme de sexisme ? »

-« Attends, attends…Je reformule ma question : Quoi ?! »

L'astrophysicienne regarda l'échange, abasourdie et amusée, ces deux là se ressemblaient étrangement. Et puis, il n y avait que Darcy pour oser tenir tête à l'un des hommes les plus influents de ce monde.

-« Tony ! Arrêtez donc de faire peur à notre nouvelle recrue. » Intervint une jeune femme rousse qui venait d'arriver.

-« Pepper ! Voyons, c'est plutôt elle qui me fait peur ! »

-« Pardon, vieil obsédé ? »

-« Tu vois, elle mord ! Et je ne suis pas un vieil obsédé ! Je suis certes obsédé mais pas vieux ! »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas toujours comme ça, enfin, c'est ce que je suis censé dire pour vous rassurer. Pepper Potts, je suis sa secrétaire, enchantée. » Se présenta la jeune femme en tendant sa main.

-« Darcy Lewis, Baby-sitter des créations de l'Académie des apprentis Frankenstein. »

-« Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, Miss Lewis ! »

-« Juste Darcy. »

-« Pepper, alors. »

En effet, les deux femmes avaient rapidement sympathisé, au plus grand dam du playboy philanthrope.

-« Comme était censé vous le dire Tony , le dernier et l'avant dernier étage sont réservés pour nous, les dix inférieurs pour la recherche de Stark Industries, les dix du milieu pour la firme Stark et les dix qui restent partagés entre le SHIELD et Stark Industries. Mesdemoiselles, bienvenues. »

-« Merci Pepper pour tout, sincèrement, mais s'il te plait, ma chambre ? On a fait six heures de route en avion pour arriver de Trou-perduLand au Nouveau Mexique à New York, et avec Darcy qui se plaignait toutes les dix minutes, c'était infernal ! »

-« Jane ! »

-« Et comme tu le vois, elle ne s'est pas encore arrêtée et je risque de faire une overdose. »

-« Pas de problème, Jane, suivez moi. »

A travers le Hall d'entrée, Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture, un mélange de moderne et de confort avec un poil de souci esthétique.

-« C'est vraiment Stark qui a tout dessiné ? »

-« Non, bien sur que non, c'est moi, lui il a juste eu l'idée du bâtiment et a dessiné le gros clignotant en haut. »

-« C'est pas plus que du secrétariat ça ? »

-« Disons que je suis aussi déesse à tout faire de Tony…et en parlant du loup il me bippe, vos chambres sont au dernier étage, numéro 03 pour Jane et numéro 06 pour Darcy, vous ne pouvez pas vous rater. A tout à l'heure. Reposez vous bien. »

-« Merci Pepp's ! »

-« Merci Pepper, à tout à l'heure. »

_Chambre 06 : Darcy Lewis, Tour Stark, New York, Midgard. _

-« Crétins de riches. » soupira la jeune fille dans son bain à mousse. C'était super, c'était divin, c'était gratuit. C'était un bain chaud à mousse et elle pouvait y passer sa vie.

_-« Huuuum, une vie dans un bain chaud, avec le mec de ses rêves… »_

En fait, à cette nouvelle vie, elle n'y avait pas encore songé, pas encore pensé à ce que cela impliquait, c'était du Darcy tout craché, se réfugier quelque part pour ne pas faire face au moment présent. C'était exactement comme avec ses parents, comme avec ses études, comme avec son ex petit ami, comme tout ce qui clochait dans sa vie, un paragraphe de point de suspension.

_-« Faudra bien qu'un jour dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, je songe à régler ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie… »_

Boum.

_-« Okaaaaaaay, c'était quoi ça ? »Sursauta la Lewis. _

Un bruit étouffé venait d'interrompre la jeune fille de ses pensées, quelque chose fit hérisser les poils de sa nuque. Quelque chose clochait.

Devait elle y aller ? Devait elle appeler à l'aide ? Et si c'était un pervers ? Ou si le SHIELD voulaient discrètement se débarrasser d'elle ? Sa pire ennemie du Lycée – Mandy – avait elle enfin engagé un tueur à gages pour l'éliminer ? Et tout ça, parce que Darcy était – accidentellement – sortie avec le petit ami de celle-ci ?

N'écoutant que son courage, Darcy Lewis et son mètre soixante neuf décidèrent de faire face au mystérieux assaillant, s'entourant de sa serviette de bain, et s'armant de son Taser – toujours à coté au cas où - elle sortit discrètement de la salle de bain pour apercevoir un homme assez étrange, assis sur la moquette de sa nouvelle chambre.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

Ce que Loki, dieu d'Asgard pensa pour la première fois en voyant Darcy Lewis, c'était : trop grand. Trop grands yeux bleus pour un si petit visage, trop grande bouche trop de peau au niveau de la poitrine et voix trop perçante pour un si petit corps. Enfin, la deuxième chose qu'il se demanda, c'était ce que pouvait être cette infâme chose en métal qu'elle brandissait et pourquoi cela l'avait il immobilisé d'un seul coup ?

_Chambre 03 : Jane Foster, Tour Stark, New York, Midgard. _

Jane était étendue sur son lit. Elle réfléchissait. A quoi ? A cents choses. A son nouveau travail d'abord, à celui de Darcy, le danger que cela impliquait pour chacune d'entre elles et puis à son petit ami, Thor.

Quand un bruit la fit sursauter de ses songes.

Devant elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres, se tenait le dieu du Tonnerre. Assez perplexe et égaré. Que faisait il dans ce lieu ? Et pourquoi avait il le pressentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ?

-« Oh mon dieu ! Thor ! Mais que fais tu ici ? » Demanda Jane en se précipitant sur lui et en l'étreignant.

-« Dame Jane ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, avec Loki nous sommes…Par Odin ! Où est Loki ? »Se rappela, enfin, l'asgardien.

-« Pardon ? Le Loki ? Celui qui a voulu se débarrasser de toi, puis tous nous tuer ou nous réduire en esclavage et qui a transformé Erik en un de ses machiavéliques subordonnés ? »

-« Mon frère, oui, nous sommes revenus grâce au Tesseract et maintenant je …. »

Un cri féminin venait de l'interrompre à son tour.

-« Que se passe t il ? »

-« C'est la voix de Darcy ! Et je pense que maintenant, on sait où se trouve Loki. »

**Comment Loki réagira t il à son réveil? Pourquoi donc ressemble t il à un légume? Est ce que Thor et Jane vont le faire? Ou sont donc passés Tony et Pepper? Est ce que tout le monde s'en fout que le bain refroidisse?**

**Un avis ou un simple encouragement est toujours extrêmement apprécié, merci pour tout. Vous êtes awesome!  
**

**A très bientôt!  
**

**Sol.  
**


End file.
